What if?
by rizzles123
Summary: What if Rick woke up in the hospital and it had all been a dream? What if Lori was alive! Shane never turned on him and there were never any walkers? Life was back to normal Rick hadn't lost anyone he loved and the world was normal! He could go on living in peace and accept the fact he never lost his loved ones or had he?


_"It's over" the sick bastard they call the Governor said standing over Rick with a gun to his head._

_"Everyone you love is dead, everybody you cared about it dead" and what he said was true the Governor had taken over the prison killing everyone and making Rick watch. Rick watched as Beth and Hershel were shot in the head, he watched as Glen was beaten to death by some of the goveners men and Maggie was forced to watch then herself got her head bashed in when she tried to fight back, he witnessed Carol getting bit by a walker and Daryl breaking down confessing his love to her while she bled out then having one last kiss before Daryl shot her in the head to prevent her from becoming those monsters then killing himself so he could finally be at peace. Merle and Michonne were the only two to make it out of the actual prison to be eaten alive by the thousands of Walkers the Governor set off in the yard. Finally he Carl in the corner with baby Judith in his arms sobbing for a way out, Judith crying so loud it seemed to have made the prison shake, he saw his own son with a shaking hand bring his fun still having the same one he took from Daryl and shoot his own sister then shoot himself, . Rick saw all this in a room in Woodbury were he was taken and forced to watch all of this in a fucking living room being asked if i wanted fucking refreshments._

_"Please just kill me" Rick sobbed now in a dark room made of concrete._

_"Gladly" The Governor was laughing now this sick evil grin and then all Rick heard was a pop then the Darkness took over his body and he felt nothing._

* * *

__The first thing he felt was cool air. Not like it was cold air outside but like air conditioner, like someone had set the furnace to 60 degrees, but then again I guess they have air conditioner in heaven.

Then he heard this odd noise. *Beep, Beep, Beep* like a heart monitor but that's impossible? Why would you need a heart monitor if your dead he thought.

Rick slowly opened his eyes and got the huge feeling of De'ja'vu he was back in the hospital room, the room that brought him to hell.

"No, No, oh god please no"he whispered. He had to be in hell , he had to be in hell because hell would be reliving this horrible world over and over again.

"Nurse"Rick called expecting nothing when he sat up out of breathe and thats when it hit him. Everything was working? The lights were on, there was in fact a heart monitor! Oh my god there was infact air conditioning he could feel it!

'NURSE I NEED HELP IN HERE" Rick called yelling now and in came a nurse!

"You're awake!" the small blonde said happily!

"Wha-is this heaven?"he asked all the sudden feeling very weak.

"This is a hospital you were shot" she said calling for a doctor.

"Where's Lori? Carl? Whats going on, what about the walkers?"he asked he could feel his breathe start to pitch.

"The walkers? Sir take it easy"she said when Rick tried to stand.

"WHERES LORI"He yelled trying to walk but found he couldn't quite do that just yet and slowly sat on the bed.

"Sir, your wife is coming back she told me she was picking up your son from school, just breathe calm down"the nurse urged slowley rubbing his back.

"Wha-what about the dead walking? ARE THE DEAD STILL WALKING?" he couldn't process what was happening. Lori was alive, Carl was in school? No this had to be a dream. Everyone was dead, HE WAS DEAD.

"I'm going to inject you with this, to help you relax okay?" The nurse was coming at him with a needle, no he couldn't sleep he couldn't go back. He jumped up and knocked the needle out of her arm.

"IM GOING TO NEED SOME HELP IN HERE" she called as she ran over to pick up the needle but Rick was already out the door and started for the hallway when he saw him. Tdog in green scrubs running towards him.

"T?" he said and then was on the floor were Tdog tackled him and he felt a pinch like a needle go in his arm then black all he saw was black.


End file.
